Galaxy of Hell
by LegionaryX17
Summary: Join Commander Ashley Shepard and Noble Six as they fight the Covenant with support of the Alliance and Turian forces.


Galaxy of Hell

[This story had nothing to do with Legacy of Commander Redfield or the Survivors of Reach story arcs]

Deep inside the Forerunner ruins, Noble Six toppled down the tunnel which she fell into. Covered in ice she found another tunnel, but this one was carved through the ice and it was made of metal. "Noble Team, this is Noble Six, respond." She said through comms getting nothing but static, figuring it must be the tunnel interfering with her signal. So not seeing another option she aimed her DMR down the tunnel and proceeded down. Lining the walls was a type of glass, apparently this once building had a view. Following the tunnels led her to a huge chamber filled with tech. She saw in the center there was a round ring like device that seemed to still have power powering it. She stepped closer touching what seemed like a panel, lighting up the ring like a Christmas tree. She felt a type of electrical current in the air, the type that makes your hair stand on end. She decided there wasn't much else to try and hit the glowing blue button on the console. The inside of the ring instantly glowed bright. Then from the edge of the ring energy flowed together creating a funnel like slot of energy. "Okay, this looks like something in a Scifi novel, a type of portal maybe? Only one way to know." She said before taking a step into the energy funnel. And as she stepped through the room glowed with bright light and quick as it started it stopped, leaving the room dark, and without a Spartan.

"Legion, I want you in here with me. Thane guard the entrance." Ashley Shepard, said to her team entering a ruin of Protean origin. Following the tunnels lined with ancient stone and old statues of Proteans Shepard found the central chamber. Although it didn't hold a giant sphere in the center it did hold a giant ring like device from which electrical current where coming from. "Shepard-Commander, by our records no Protean ruin has ever held a technology of this grade." Legion told her. "Must've been at the end of their time. After the Reapers left and most of their species we're dead." Shepard said coldly. They saw a console located next to the round platform. "Legion, I want it activated." Shepard said pointing to the console. Legion walked over quickly accessing it. Suddenly the platform glowed with light, it's light than transitioned from white to blue, a vibrant blue. "Shepard-Commander, there's an anomaly, step away from the platform." Legion said raising his rifle to the platform which had started giving off small harmless sparks and high pitch frequencies. The platform gave off a bright light but it dimmed right after. Leaving a heavily armored soldier on the platform. Shepard raised her pistol to the soldier. The soldier did likewise, almost instantly. "Drop your weapon!" The soldier yelled aiming her pistol at Shepard. "You drop yours!" Shepard yelled back. "Shepard-Commander, do we fire?" Legion asked. "What the hell is that!?" The soldier said noticing Legion. "Thane get in here, we have a situation." Shepard said over the radio. "You drop your weapons, I'm Lieutenant Emily Smith of the UNSC. If you don't I'll be forced to fire. The soldier said still raising her gun. Shepard looked at Legion and lowered her pistol, making it lower it's also. "I hope you understand what mistake it would be to engage me, I'm Commander Shepard." She said looking up at Emily. "A commander? Bullshit, you'd have Mjolnir armor." Emily said gesturing towards Shepard's Inferno Armor. "This platform has reached a consensus, we have came to a conclusion that this organic is from a different dimension." Legion stated turning to Shepard. "You're serious?" Shepard said turning to Emily. "Thats impossible." Emily said doubting Legion's conclusion. "Only logical solution. Shepard-Commander's name holds no weight on the traveler. And according to the travelers account it seems that in her dimension the military wears this Mjolnir armor, and there is no record of it anywhere on the Extranet." Legion said proving the impossible. "Okay, so I'm in another dimension now, so how do I get back? I have a planet to save." Emily said restlessly. "Wait, so your military is called the UNSC? What does that mean? Does it include aliens?" Shepard asked trying to realize what she was about to get into. "It stands for United Nations Space Command, pretty much just a fancy term for our military, air force, and navy put together. And what do you mean aliens? All of those work for the Covenant and attack us on sight." Emily told Shepard. Suddenly Than ran in wielding a Viper sniper rifle. Emily drew her weapon about to pull the trigger when Shepard stepped in, pushing the pistol to the air before it fired. "Not here, we work together. A galaxy bound together, always in a bit of chaos but always together." Shepard said allowing Emily her arm back. "Well if your galaxy is as united as you say, maybe they'd be willing to lend a hand with the UNSC, one of our planets is being destroyed by the Covenant." Emily said with a tone that it sounded very personal. "Well I doubt the Council will buy this but we'll do our best. But in return if we can stop the destruction of this planet we'll need the UNSC's support for our own problem many don't know about yet." Shepard said pointing the way out of the tunnel towards her ship.

Shepard sat in the briefing room with her teammates and Emily Smith, the Spartan who was holding her helmet in her arm. "EDI what have we got?" Shepard said knowing that this could be the way the Council would give their support. "Most of it, Shepard. Enough to prove authenticity." EDI, the ships AI responded. The holo table showed images of Spartans training in Mjolnir armor and pictures of the aliens of the Covenant, and a large picture of a ship with the words "Savannah" written on the side. "So, using the data from my suit proves our story right?" Smith asked looking at Shepard. "Should be, were coming up on the Citadel if you wanna take a look Lieutenant." Shepard said leading the Spartan to a window. As Emily looked out she saw a giant space station, she was amazed at how big it was. Shepard left her to gawk, and headed up to the cockpit to check on Bell. "This is the SSV Foxtail 17, permission to dock?" Asked Steven to the Alliance docking operator. "Permission granted, proceed to bay D-24." The operator responded. Shepard in her Inferno Armor led Legion and the Spartan through the halls as people stared at the Geth and heavily armored soldier. Emily was astonished to see how many different species came together in peace. At last they went up to Council and saw the four councillors waiting. "Shepard, what can we do for our Spectre?" Anderson asked looking as she walked up. "We have big news, and i'm not talking about the Reapers this time so you don't have to worry about that this time." Shepard said nodding to Legion to play the clips and show the photos. "We have made contact with another dimension, through the use of ancient Protean tech." Shepard said gesturing to Smith who walked forward and saluted. "Lieutenant Emily Smith, United Nations Space Command." The councilors looked at each other and the clips, and some historical records from Smith's dimension. "How do we know this isn't fake? How do we know you actually found a ruin that could do this?" The Turian Councilor asked. Shepard nodded at Legion who showed a picture of platform inside the Protean ruin. "Well, how do you suppose we get there? We can't send a ship through a hole for troops." The Salarian Councilor asked. "There was a backdoor system that would allow for the size of the portal to an extent that even the biggest in the Citadel's fleet to pass through." Legion said showing an image of the Destiny Ascension passing through a large portal. "Well we can't say we can't help now can we?" Anderson said turning to the other counselors. "And if we help? As far as i'm concerned it's not or place to interfere in other dimensions problems." Stated the Turian Councilor. "We shown that that if we don't help the Covenant will come here and invade our dimension." Shepard said. "Not even your biggest guns can get past the Proteans kinetic barriers they set around the platform." Smith told them bluntly. The counselors looked at eachother and used their consoles to rein judgement. "Shepard, you have alerted us to the dangers this poses, and we are diverting many fleets to the portal to help save the human world through it." The Asari Councilor said looking Shepard in the eyes. "Thank you councilors." Smith said before exiting the room with Shepard.

They waited at the console for the fleets to send word that they were ready. "This is Hackett, the Alliance and Turian Hierarchies ships are ready, hit the switch." Shepard heard over comms. "Hit it Legion." Shepard told her synthetic ally standing at the console. As the building lit up a concealed roof opened up and shot out a beam of energy with releasing into a disk which flattened into a giant portal, from which a giant metal ship exited. "Holy shit, it's the Savannah!" Emily Smith said looking up at the frigate which entered their dimension. The ship was heavily damaged, but the guns aimed at the other ships ready but not firing. "Hackett hold on! That's a human ship!" Shepard yelled through the comms. Above the planet the ships formed a blockade, but allowed a path for the damaged ship to move. But without knowing what to do the Savannah sat still. "UNSC Savannah this is Noble Six, do you copy?" Smith said waiting for a response. "Noble Six, this is Savannah, were at another planet somehow with a blockade of ships in our way, where are you?" The ship responded. Smith relieved to know she could contact the ship responded. "I'm on the planet, the ships are friendly, they're here to save Reach." Smith said with what seemed like a gleam of hope in her eyes. "Understood, we need to make repairs." The Savannah told her. "One minute Savannah we'll patch you through to their admiral to give you a way to communicate with them and ask for a place to dock." Just than a Banshee entered through the portal. "Legion, get that portal closed!" Shepard yelled. Working it's quickest the synthetic platform manage to close the portal but not before another Banshee and a Seraph flew in. "Hackett, those are bogies, shoot em down." Shepard told Hackett through comms. And like a downpour, the shots from the allied ships tore through the ships leaving nothing but rubble.

Aboard the lead of the Alliance's fleet above the planet Shepard and Smith were speaking to Admiral Hackett. "So we got the Savannah refueling and repairing, and with the extra crew that can go they're making small upgrades with our tech where they can. Since the Savannah in so large we're gonna use it as our flagship at it'll lead the fleet through the portal, and to those fighting on the planet below it'll be a beacon of hope." Admiral Hackett said standing next to a Turian general. "I appreciate the help Admiral, I know we couldn't do this alone." Smith said shaking the admiral's hand. "It's my pleasure, but we're gonna need you and Shepard on the ground to kick those aliens off you world." Admiral Hackett said. "Alright, Legion take the Kodiak down to the planet and be ready to open the portal." Shepard told her synthetic ally.

Aboard the Normandy Shepard stood up at the helm with Joker waiting for the okay from the Savannah. "This is the Savannah, Normandy tell you planetary team were ready." She heard over comms. "Legion, we're green." She said over comms. "Acknowledged." On that word the portal shoot into existence. The Savannah led the charge with the fleets right behind. Smith looked out as they went through portal, seeing Reach below, she was home. As the Savannah was spotted by the Covenant fleet they knew something was wrong,it wasn't just coming back, but it was coming back with reinforcement. "Fleets engage!" Hackett yelled as they dispatched fighters out to deal with the Banshees and Seraphs. "Colonel Holland, this is Noble Six, and I've brought company." Smith said as the Normandy descended towards the planet. "Six? How the hell did you manage that?" Holland responded a minute later. "That we can talk about later, we're heading over the meet Noble Team. We got fleets in the air, and teams coming to the ground. I promise on my life, we aren't letting them take Reach." Smith said looking at Shepard, who nodded. "Understood, we got Noble Team headed back to Sword Base for a torch and burn op. You've done a lot from Reach Six, it'll be remembered. Holland out." They landed using the Hammerhead. Using it to clear most obstacles a Warthog would have never been able to clear. As they approached the base it was clearly done for, only the standing room was left. As they approached a line of Revenants stepped in front of them, trying to stop their approach. Shepard pulled a hard left avoiding the arched shots they fired, using their non arched cannon to take them out one by one, until without realizing she saw Smith kick an Elite out of the seat of the last one and take control. "Shepard, take your rank over the wall and eliminate the hostiles, I'll hold the line here." Smith said ready for a fight. "Never surrender Lieutenant." Shepard told her. "Don't take any prisoners." Smith responded as they parted ways. Shepard in the Hammerhead jumped the wall landing just beyond it, unexpecting three Elites engaged in combat with Spartans were crushed under the weight of the Hammerhead's thrusters. Shepard opened the Hammerhead's door looking out at the Spartans surprised expressions. "Anybody call for reinforcements?" Shepard said as a wisecrack.

"Now who the hell are you?" Asked one is blue armor as Shepard climbed out of the tank. "I'm Commander Shepard of the Alliance navy, if you authorization that I can be here to back you up ask Colonel Holland, or you can radio Six who's outside taking care of anybody that gets too curious. The Spartan looked at the other two beside him before realizing that Shepard was allowed to help out. "So you know why we're here?" He asked her. "Holland gave me the gist, torch and burn?" Shepard responded leaving her two teammates to guard the entrance and with the Hammerhead. "Yeah, we gotta get down to a lower level. But first off you should probably get introduced." He said turning to his team. He pointed at the one with the shotgun. "That's Noble Four, Emile and the one with the sniper is Noble Three, Jun. And I'm Noble One, Commander Carter." He said proudly. "Well nice to meet ya Carter, but we got a job to do." She said pointing the way with her Vindicator assault rifle. The entered the bottom of the base, finding the elevator to be out. So following the maintenance path they encountered a large group of Jackals, Emile took point with his shotgun, Jun followed behind to pick off those above, so Carter and Shepard picked off any stragglers. When they fought through those they got to the next clearing which Shepard could tell was familiar to Noble Team. It had cloaked Elites along with normal ones. But they couldn't do anything to Noble Team. They rushed in guns blazing, Shepard pulled out her sniper and got a cloaked elite between the eyes. While Emile charged one knocking it flat for Carter and shotgunning another close to him. Afterwards the headed up to find their coordinates led to an empty hall. "Dot, you sure this is where we're supposed to be?" Carter asked. Shepard than remembered how Smith explained how they had a AI help out with information and coordination. "One moment, coordinates updating." Shepard heard over comms, than seeing the revised one she gawked. "Commander, I say we go AI free on this one, were being pointed 2000 miles underground." Jun said. "And I didn't exactly bring my shovel." Emile added. But then suddenly the wall in the back slid open revealing a dimly lit hallway. Carter led in with Jun behind, Shepard followed with Emile pulling up the rear. They walked until the found a type of tram station. "Dot, can you tell us anything?" Carter asked the AI. "They've been expecting you." Do responded. "Okay that's not any bit creepy." Emile said. The tram went far underground, then a face came on the trams console. " , casualties had you marked…" Carter said being interrupted. "Well you know how they say, "news of my death has been greatly exaggerated. But the data you know at the outpost that the researcher called a latchkey? It was precisely that. We used it to decipher the data." said very proud. "Well pack up your things, we're coming for you." Carter responded. "No, you must give me time, the deciphering isn't done." Halsey said defiantly. "This place is coming down!" Carter said trying to get the doctor to listen to reason. "You stop this the human race will soon get outnumbered, this will be our best defense against the Covenant." The doctor stated. "Alright, we'll give you all the time we can." Carter said as the tram door opened and the team ran down to see the lab doors and multiple Phantoms descending down from the ice covered cavern. "Alright Noble, lets hold this position as long as possible." Carter said readying himself for the wave. Shepard grabbed a nearby turret. "Let's get it." She said opening fire on the dropping Grunts. "Wraith!" Jun yelled firing at the alien tank at the far wall. Just than a Banshee flew in from the top of the cavern, bombing the Wraith, leaving a hunk of metal. "Miss me?" Shepard heard over comms as it flew overhead heading in for another run at the Covenant roops. "Six, never thought i'd be so happy to see ya." Emile said gunning down a Elite. "Well, thought i'd be of more help making sure the Commander didn't get himself killed." Smith said hitting a explosive barrel, getting the last of the troops. "So what's the plan? Hold out?" Smith said flying slowly above waiting for the next wave. "You guessed it Lieutenant, we wait until Halsey gives the green light." Carter told her. Just then a Phantom busted through the ice, leaving a huge hunk of ice to fall down on the automated turrets they set up on the perimeter. It dropped four Hunters and took off. "Shepard, me need you on our flank, we got Jackals inbound." Jun told the commander. So Shepard rushed over, and not having more thermal clips she grabbed a UNSC supplied assault rifle, gunning down the practically unarmored opponents. "Shepard, Halsey's done, get your ass back here!" Smith yelled at Shepard. So Shepard hopped off the roof into the doorway mowing down Grunts and throwing a few more with her biotic throw. They shut the doors and started moving forward. "Commander, you gotta teach me that." Smith said close behind. "One day Lieutenant, first we gotta get the doc outta here." Shepard said moving forward, not looking back.

They reach a central passage into a chamber holding a giant tech piece, looking almost like a nervous system. Halsey was standing at a console of some type. "This is a ancient birthright from a civilisation long forgotten, something that can save our species." Halsey said as they walked up. She eyed Shepard not realising what was happening. "Who is this?" She asked Carter. "Part of our reinforcement team doc, along with a alien species, they're here to save Reach, and I can guarantee it won't fall today." Carter responded. "Well even if Reach doesn't fall today, the Covenant knows where we are, we can't keep this here, we have a frigate ready to take it far away and keep it safe until we can use it to destroy the Covenant and survive." Halsey said extracting a capsule. "This AI is from that long ago civilisation, it will be our key to survival, and she's chosen who will carry her." Halsey said bringing the capsule towards Smith. "Do you have it?" Halsey asked Smith as she grabbed it. "I have it." Smith answered knowing how important this was. They then excited to a landing pad, the Hammerhead was waiting for them. "Commander, the Normandy is inbound for our extraction." Garrus told her. "Good, so Smith, your coming with us, while Carter's Pelican is a diversion for the Covenant." Shepard told the lieutenant. Smith went up to Carter shaking his hand. "It's been nice serving with you." She told him. "Likewise, I'll see you after it's all over." Carter said retreating into the Pelican with Emile. "We'll see ya Six, stay safe out there." Emile said standing in the back off Carter's Pelican. Smith and Shepard watched as both Pelicans pulled away. "Well, Shepard I gotta thank you. You could've ignored our problem and worried about your own. But instead you geared up, and had your best fleets shipped out with the best soldiers." Smith said watching the Normandy come into view. "I never turn my back on people, anybody." Shepard said waiting for the ship to pull up and extend it's landing pad for them and the Hammerhead.

They watched at the vid of Covenant troops getting gunned down because they aren't informed of the new enemies battle tactics. And a vid of a Turian dreadnought getting lit up by a Covenant carriers. But a joint flank from Alliance and UNSC ships allowed the Turian ship to escape and immobilize the carrier. "I gotta say, even if we are from different places and everything, we do sure make a damn force to reckon with." Smith said looking over at Shepard. "We sure do, even the Turians fall into the line we make." Shepard said agreeing. "Shepard, we got an incoming message from Legion." Joker said over the intercom. "Patch it through." Shepard said turning to the console. "Shepard-Commander, the portal is destabilizing, once you get to your drop off point you'll have twenty minutes to get back here before the portal closes and the machinery overloads." Legion stated urgently. "Okay, do your best to keep it open, I'll inform Hackett." Shepard said hitting buttons on the console to get Hackett on the comm. "Admiral Hackett? This Shepard, we have about forty minutes to be back through the portal before it closes, pull everyone out you can." Shepard said quickly. "Alright, we'll all be through hopefully. You make sure you get back also. Hackett out." Admiral Hackett said over the comms. "Smith, you ready?" Shepard said looking at the armored soldier. "You know it Commander." Smith said readying her assault rifle.

They dropped down in the shuttle, to find Emile finding a team of two Hunters. "You need some help Emile?" Smith said getting behind cover. "Six, thought you'd never make it." Emile said. Shepard jumped from cover chucking a cluster grenade. It knocked a Hunter off its feet giving Smith the opportunity to jetpack and get behind the Hunter, knifing it in the back, Turing it towards the second one and using the charged shot to take the other one down. "Jesus, where'd you learn that?" Emile asked jogging over. "Experience." Smith said putting her blade away. They then sprinted forward finding the drop off point for the capsule Smith was carrying. "I'll get the gun, you take the platform Six." Emile said hopping down to a lower level. Shepard ducked behind cover pulling out her Vindicator and gunning down multiple Grunts. Smith used her sniper rifle and took out a Elite and a Brute. After taking out various other troops they found themselves with a empty landing pad. They watched as a Pelican dropped down to pick up the package. It opened up and Marines lined the sides to protect the package. Smith handed it off to the commanding officer. "Are you coming Noble Six?" He asked her. Smith looked back at Shepard, and then turned back. "No, I got plans." Smith said to him. "Godspeed." He said as the Pelican pulled away. "Emile, you got the big gun?" Smith asked over the comms. "Yeah, just got some Zealots here, don't worry with my shotgun they're as good as gone." He responded as Shepard's shuttle came back. "So Smith, it's either Reach or with me, what's your choice? We don't got long." Shepard asked her holding her helmet in between hers shoulder. "Do you need me?" Smith asked looking back at Emile. "If it isn't a need, it's a very bad want, honestly I can't tell." Shepard answered. "Emile, hold out, and if you see Jun again, tell him I said bye." Smith said to her teammate. "Yes ma'am, you keep that Commander safe" He responded shooting down a Phantom. "Okay, let's go Smith said hopping on the Kodiak. The shuttle pulled away, leaving Phantoms to be destroyed. The shuttle came into the Normandy's landing bay. "Shepard, we're going in for a shooting run on a super carriers beam cannon so it doesn't take down that ship. Hold on." Joker told Shepard over the PA. He instantly, without even giving her time to respond pulled the ship into a hard turn launching multiple cannon shots from the Thanix Cannons. Leaving the charging supercarrier unable to fire, letting the Pillar of Autumn get away out of orbit. "Shepard! This portal is closing, get here now!" Admiral Hackett said over the comms. "Joker, you copy that?" Shepard asked her pilot. "Yes, we're hitting max acceleration, we're making it!" He said hitting controls very hard. As the portal started closing, the Normandy pulled into view. The ships on the other side moved out of the way for the incredibly fast moving ship coming through. Barely getting through the crew cheered as they made it through, beating the odds. "We did it!" Shepard yelled very excited all of the sudden, accidentally pulling Smith in for a awkward hug. "Uh Commander? You okay?" Smith asked not sure of what to say. "Oh yeah, just excited I could get this done, without getting caught in the shit, for once." Shepard responded pulling away.

With the portal tech overloaded, returning the Reach was not an option, but even without the support of the Alliance and Turians, the UNSC continued to hold Reach, as long as they had to. The UNSC Savannah needed to protect ships going through the portal, cutting itself off from the other UNSC, trapping itself in the other dimension. After the Reaper War, Smith enrolled and completed N7 training, and became a Spectre. And even though many crewmates had their eyes on Shepard, the only one she wanted was Emily Smith, who she ended up marrying and retiring with.


End file.
